1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2005-181514, WO98/16867 and JP-A-2004-151343, an electro-optical device includes a pair of substrates bonded to each other by a seal material and an electro-optical material such as liquid crystal sandwiched between the substrates. Here, the seal material is arranged in a seal region along the periphery of a pixel region (or a pixel array region) in which a plurality of pixels are arranged. An alignment mark for aligning the pair of substrates at the time of the manufacture of the electro-optical device is provided in a predetermined region located on the inside (the pixel region side when viewed from the seal region) of the seal region of the substrates (see JP-A-2004-151343).
In order to downsize such an electro-optical device and realize high quality, a peripheral region located at the periphery of the pixel region of the substrates needs to narrow. However, in the case where the alignment mark is provided inside the seal region of the substrates, the peripheral region located on the inside of the seal region needs to widen by relatively narrowing the pixel region by the size of the alignment mark. Thus, it is difficult to narrow the peripheral region.